<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blink twice if you like me by tenwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365320">blink twice if you like me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoo/pseuds/tenwoo'>tenwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoo/pseuds/tenwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mumble in your sleep, you know," said Tsukishima as he leaned forward to whisper to Kageyama. He felt Tsukishima's breath hit his ear, making him swallow the lump in his throat and suppress a shiver.</p><p>“Still think I have pretty eyes?"</p><p>or kageyama and tsukishima can't stand each other so they make out on the floor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fresh milk cascaded down a shimmering waterfall and followed a stream by Kageyama’s feet. Beside him was a bush that sprouted empty half coconut shells, one of which he plucked to dip into the stream and fill to the brim with cold river milk. He sighed as the mild taste coated his tongue and enveloped him with calm and comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he finished his first cup, he crouched to help himself to another when he saw a vague reflection forming in the stream. The waves stilled to reveal the reflection was not of him but of a boy with blonde hair and no glasses where they normally were. Kageyama could see his eyes better like this -deep and magnetic amber gems hidden under wisps of light lashes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsukishima.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said nothing, only tilted his head as he urged Kageyama to carry on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your eyes are so pretty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima smiled before getting washed away by the current. Kageyama reached into the milk to grasp him, but instead he clutched a handful of slippery scales. His hand emerges from the river to reveal a silver fish looking straight at him. Its mouth opened and closed a few times before a voice came out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fish floundered with enough force to shake Kageyama’s whole arm, so he held it with both hands to keep it steady. It didn’t work. The convulsions only grew stronger as the fish used its whole body to escape his grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It spoke again, louder this time. “King, wake up. Wake up!”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama opened his eyes. His blurry vision merged into a clear picture of Tsukishima propped up on his elbow, looming over Kageyama with the usual scowl on his face. It was the middle of the night, and the rest of the team let out steady breaths as they slept around him. His eyes travelled down to see both his hands clasped around Tsukishima’s forearm</p><p>He let go quickly, as if his touch scorched his skin. A vague memory of crashing on the floor and immediately dozing off after dinner came to him. He’d been having a slight fever since the bus ride to the city, and it carried over well into the night.</p><p>A whole afternoon of trying to keep himself upright exhausted him. He might have overcompensated by smiling too much and freaking some people out, but they let him come along to the practice camp in the end.</p><p>A cool hand on his forehead anchored him back to the room. Tsukishima had a look on his face Kageyama hadn’t quite seen before -furrowed brows and searching eyes that looked almost like concern. Kageyama hoped the darkness would hide the color that rose to his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re all red,” said Tsukishima.</p><p>The darkness had failed him. Kageyama cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his face. “What?”</p><p>“You’re burning up,” said Tsukishima who now wore a firm glare. “You shouldn’t have come if you were sick.”</p><p>If he had enough energy, Kageyama would have scoffed. Tsukishima really should have known him better by now than to think he would miss a weekend of practice matches just because of a little fever. That’s two whole days Hinata could improve and possibly (but not likely) get ahead of him. He shuddered at that idea, or it might have been from the cold.</p><p>He settled for a weak sputtering sound with his lips and hiked up his blanket to his neck. As he drifted back to sleep, rustling started from beside him. Tsukishima sat upright and ruffled through his bag for a few seconds before he pulled out a packet of pills and some water. The pop from the packet as Tsukishima took a pill out made a sharp sound that cut through the silence of the night.</p><p>“Take it before you sleep,” said Tsukishima as he held out the pill in his palm and the bottle of water in the other.</p><p>Kageyama was stunned, for probably longer than necessary as Tsukishima shoved the medicine into his hand. Even after that, he stared at it between his fingers in disbelief. He always knew Tsukishima couldn’t have been as indifferent as he wanted people to believe, but being on the receiving end of his kindness made him wary of what kind of poison was laced into the pill. He popped it in his mouth and washed it down with a gulp of water, and before he could say his thanks, Tsukishima was already tucked in and faced the other way. Kageyama went for it anyway.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled and laid back down in his sleeping bag.</p><p>He stayed up a few minutes longer as he waited for a rumble in his stomach or a heart attack, but was only met with more drowsiness. Huh, no poison. He must have still been dreaming.</p>
<hr/><p>The morning started with a flashbang of lights as Nishinoya yanked open the curtains.</p><p>"Rise and shine!"</p><p>Kageyama sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he touched his forehead with his fingertips, he felt nothing but lukewarm skin. His fever had gone, and he had ten times more energy than he did yesterday. He got up to his feet and hopped on his toes a few times to get his blood flowing, just to make sure.</p><p>“Can you calm down? It’s too early for this,” said Tsukishima, glaring at him from the ground.</p><p>“It worked,” was all Kageyama said as he stretched out his arms.</p><p>“Well, I’m not giving you any more so don’t go draining your energy and making yourself sick.”</p><p>“I think you would,” said Kageyama. A corner of his lips beginning to turn up in a smug smile.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’d take care of me if I got sick again.”</p><p>The crease between Tsukishima’s brows deepened. A laugh threatened to spill from Kageyama’s lips at the expression he coaxed from the blond boy. Not a lot of things in the world were more fun than pissing off Tsukishima, and he deserved a pat on the back for this one for rendering him speechless and shocked in disbelief.</p><p>“Get over yourself, will y-"</p><p>“Food’s ready!” Tanaka announced to the room of half-asleep high schoolers. A quarter of them got up and sprinted to the dining hall, and the rest groaned in response.</p><p>Tsukishima stood and put on his glasses before he squinted at Kageyama, which finally forced out the chuckle he was holding in through his teeth.</p><p>“See you at breakfast,” said Kageyama as he rushed out of the room. He felt a new level of joy as he looked back and practically saw cartoon flames of anger emanating from Tsukishima's body.</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama had felt fine the first day. His sets were in top shape and he even got in a fair number of good spikes.</p><p>But by 3pm the next day, they had lost 8 out of 10 sets against Nekoma, and each time, they’ve had to do twice the running and dive penalties. Coach Ukai couldn’t have picked a worse opportunity to push them the extra mile as Kageyama was starting to feel his limbs grow heavier by the second. But it was fine. He only had to endure two more hours until they made the trip back to Miyagi and he could take a nice hot shower, wrap up in his duvet, and knock out for the rest of the night.</p><p>After their 9<sup>th</sup> dive penalty, Kageyama perched on a bench and squeezed the last drop out of his sports bottle into his mouth. He closed his eyes and propped his elbows on his knees to catch his breath. The bench shook as a couple of his teammates sat beside him, and he could tell from their voices that it was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</p><p>They were talking about the new Star Trek movie, and Kageyama tried his best not to wince every time Yamaguchi spoke. He blamed his sickness for his current hypersensitivity and irrational irritation towards his teammate. In truth, Yamaguchi was a great guy. He was always kind and gentle and so nice that it irked Kageyama. Sometimes. Really, no one was that nice. It especially annoyed him when he hung around Tsukishima like gum stuck to his shoe. Which was all the time. <em>Why</em> did he need to do that?</p><p>Kageyama scrunched up his face and tuned out everything around him until the whistle blew for the next set, which didn’t take long. Coach Ukai picked out the starters and called them onto the court. He shook off the weight of exhaustion as he took his place in front along with Tsukishima and Asahi. <em>Last set</em>. Last set, then he could take a nap on the bus.</p><p>The game went by slowly, with rallies that went on forever and ended up as Nekoma’s points anyway. Kageyama’s blood started to boil. If Asahi could just score his sets, if Tsukishima could just jump a bit higher and strengthen his blocks, then they would have won by now. The dread of the looming penalty was winding him up.</p><p>On the other side of the net, Kuroo hit a particularly powerful spike that went between Tsukishima’s arms and straight down their court. Kageyama couldn’t stop his tongue from clicking, which made Tsukishima’s head turn.</p><p>“Got something to say, King?”</p><p>Kageyama squared his shoulders as he took a step towards Tsukishima. “Can you focus? Your blocks are so weak. That was the fourth ball that went right through.”</p><p>As Tsukishima was about to give his retort, a cloying cheer came from the bench. “Get the next one, Tsukki!”</p><p>Kageyama itched with annoyance. There were a lot of things about Yamaguchi that bothered him, but overusing that nickname took the damn cake. If Yamaguchi was on a sinking boat and the only way to save himself was to string a sentence together without saying it, he would probably let himself drown and watch as the bubbles of unheard <em>Tsukki</em>'s leave his lips.</p><p>"Maybe if you stopped flirting with Yamaguchi you'd do better." He tried to stop himself from saying it, he really did.</p><p>“Why? You jealous?” said Tsukishima. His tone made the blood rush to Kageyama's head.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama hissed.</p><p>“You mumble in your sleep, you know," said Tsukishima as he leaned forward to whisper to Kageyama. He felt Tsukishima's breath hit his ear, making him swallow the lump in his throat and suppress a shiver.</p><p>“Still think I have pretty eyes?”</p><p>Kageyama froze. Tsukishima stepped back and smirked at him. The usual flood of comebacks evaporated in his mind and he was left to stare back in horror. That was a dream! It’s not like he thought Tsukishima had pretty eyes in real life. Okay, maybe he did, but sue him! They’re all warm and captivating or whatever. But he was sick and delusional and Tsukishima wasn’t supposed to use that information against him like that.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>. Tsukishima was never going to let him live this down. He was going to bring it up every chance he gets, make his life a living hell and-</p><p>“WATCH OUT!”</p><p>A ball thwacked Kageyama on the side of his face with great, ringing force. He cursed under his breath and held his cheek, hoping to soothe the pain. Whoever threw that ball must have had superhuman strength because Kageyama's jaw was about to unhinge. He wished the ball had just knocked him out altogether so he wouldn't have to see Tsukishima doubled down in laughter.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself, now.” Tsukishima looked down at him, and Kageyama could hear a smile in his voice. “Don’t worry. It’ll be our little secret.”</p><p>Everyone one his side of the court stared at him with concerned looks and he needed to just, disappear, immediately. This literally could not get any worse.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Kageyama,” said Daichi as he ran up to him. The guilt written all over his face dissolved every ounce of Kageyama’s anger. “My serve went wildly off track. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” said Kageyama. “Let’s just play.” The best he could do now was to redeem himself by carrying the team to victory. He’d make all the receives and blocks if he had to -anything to save some of his dignity.</p>
<hr/><p>They lost the set.</p><p>Kageyama was the first one to get on the bus. He breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion as he plopped down on one of the single seats. He closed his eyes and hoped nothing more would come of that awful day.</p><p>Just as he started to drift off, there was a tap on his shoulder, and he was met with the sight of Tsukishima bent down and crowding his seat.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, King.”</p><p>Tsukishima grinned and proceeded to walk further into the bus, and Kageyama sank deeper into his seat, begging it to swallow him whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feedback wud be nice thank u :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hinata, please.” Kageyama clutched onto Hinata, as if the slight pull on his sleeve would change his mind and make everything okay. “Don’t do this.”</p><p>Hinata heaved a deep sigh, one that carried not regret but exasperation. His jaded eyes searched for Kageyama’s before he pried the boy’s hand off his forearm.</p><p>“I have to,” said Hinata, his tone resigned. "I already bought the tickets." </p><p>He waved three stubs that had "ALL MIGHT the movie" written in big, colorful lettering right in Kageyama's face, then did a weird little dance. Kageyama couldn't even begin to process the fact that this idiot passed the math midterm and he didn’t, which gave him the urge to crawl into a hole and die in shame. This volleyball thing had better work out for him.</p><p>"C'mon, Hinata. We're gonna miss the train!" Yachi called out from outside the locker room. Beside her, Yamaguchi paced back and forth, almost buzzing in excitement and impatience.</p><p><em>Great</em>. He’s bringing Yamaguchi and not him. It wasn’t like he was a huge fan of superhero movies, but the bastard didn't even invite him!</p><p>"You can do this," said Hinata. <em>This</em> being spending an hour and a half alone with Tsukishima, which is somewhere at the top of the list of things he most definitely <em>cannot</em> do. "See ya tomorrow, Kageyama. Study hard!"</p><p>The sound of the door as it slammed close made him flinch. He took a deep breath before he turned around to face Tsukishima, currently sat on the floor with his back against the lockers. Their knees brushed against each other as he sat down next to him and Kageyama was shocked –partly because Tsukishima didn’t move away, and partly because the point of contact felt a bit like electricity.</p><p>"This is wrong," said Tsukishima as he laid down the paper on the bench that served as their table. "You have to plug these numbers into the formula so you can find the right value…."</p><p>Kageyama was pretty sure he kept talking after that, but his voice began to come out in a jumble of slopes and cosines and eventually just faded out altogether. He marveled at the fact that some people actually go into math careers and not have the urge to claw their eyes out every single day of their lives.</p><p>"You're not listening," said Tsukishima with a stern look. He blinked a couple times as he realized he'd spent the last minute staring at a stray lock of golden hair on Tsukishima's forehead.</p><p>"Sorry," he muttered as he turned his attention to the paper. "Say it again?"</p><p>Tsukishima continued to frown at him before he went on to explain once more. </p><p>20 minutes and 2 problems later, Kageyama was a few seconds away from striking a match, lighting up the papers, and laughing as he watched them burn up in flames. He had actually made decent progress until he got to the third problem with twice the symbols and steps he needed to figure out. The numbers started to float around in the page and began to resemble magic runes. Kageyama groaned as he dropped his face on to the bench, which was probably gross and unsanitary, but he couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p>"Wow," said Tsukishima as he inspected the practice problem. "It's like you didn't even try."</p><p>Kageyama furrowed his brows at Tsukishima, forehead still stuck to the bench. "Maybe you just suck at teaching.”</p><p>"Even a middle schooler can do this," he said in disbelief. "I guess it’s fitting. I mean, your brain’s probably too underdeveloped to understand."</p><p>The lines of his shoulders stiffened as he burrowed himself in his arms. "Shut up before I throw you into one of these lockers." </p><p>"Violence. Spoken like a true caveman," Tsukishima taunted. “I’m surprised you can even produce coherent words out of your mouth.”</p><p>Kageyama sat up and crowded into Tsukishima. “Watch it, Tsukishima,” he growled, his voice low and seething as if at the brink of explosion.</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” A corner of Tsukishima’s lip turned up slightly. They were so close his breath fanned against Kageyama’s cheeks. "I'm kind of turned on right now."</p><p>Kageyama was having a heart attack. Okay, Tsukishima was seriously not allowed to say jokes like that, ever. Especially not when they're alone in a room and their knees were touching and their faces were less than 3 inches apart. Scalding heat shot up to his cheeks and he was fairly certain Tsukishima could feel the warmth radiating from this distance.</p><p>“Are you blushing?” said Tsukishima through a condescending chuckle. God, he was insufferable. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.”</p><p>Kageyama’s heart was lodged in his throat, blocking his airways and making it impossible to breathe. The amber gems from his dream were right in front of him now. Fractals of brown and gold swam in circles and hypnotized him, like glistening whirlpools pulling him in closer, and closer.</p><p>As their lips touched, Tsukishima sighed, like he’d been waiting a long, long time for it to happen. Tsukishima’s lips reminded him of sand and seawater -warm and salty and rough against his. Not like a girl’s would feel like, soft and sickly sweet, he would imagine, but he didn’t think anything would be better than this.</p><p>Tsukishima licked into Kageyama’s mouth and the kiss became frenzied. Months of pent up frustration took the form of searching tongues and teeth and palates. Kageyama placed a hand on Tsukishima’s hip as the taller boy positioned himself in front of him. Kageyama slipped a thumb under his shirt and rubbed the bare skin there, which coaxed a whine from Tsukishima, a heavenly sound that he wanted to hear over and over.</p><p>They kissed until Kageyama was pinned against the lockers with Tsukishima’s arms caged around him, until their lips became red and chapped and flaky, until there was a definitive click and the door swung open.</p><p>“What do we have here?” said Sugawara as he slid into the room. He wasn’t even trying to hide his shit-eating grin.</p><p>There was a harsh squelching sound as they wrenched apart and put at least four feet between them, each out of breath while they patted down their hair and straightened their collars.</p><p> “When I came here to get my science book, I didn’t know I’d be seeing some live action chemistry!”</p><p>Kageyama winced at the terrible dad joke and at Sugawara’s voice that sounded too much like catching them was the best thing that ever happened to him and it was all downhill from here. He cursed Hinata for putting him in this situation. It was his fault for leaving the door unlocked. And for leaving him in the first place to watch that stupid movie with Yamaguchi. Had Hinata stayed, Kageyama definitely would not have ended up held down with his tongue down Tsukishima’s throat. And Tsukishima’s tongue down his. And he should definitely stop that train of thought before more unfortunate circumstances arise.</p><p>Sugawara kept his eyes on the two of them as he reached for the cement brick of a textbook in his locker, a mischievous smile seemed to be plastered permanently on him.</p><p>“I’d love nothing more than to stay here and stare at your mortified faces ‘til you crack, but unfortunately, I do have to go.” The look on Sugawara’s face suggested he was expecting either of them to say a word of defense, or any word, really, but both were stunned speechless.</p><p>He continued, “Just remember to not let this affect the team. And <em>always</em> use protection.” His mouth formed an o at the word always.</p><p>As he slammed his locker door closed, he glanced at the two of them a final time. “Oh and, try to be a little more discreet next time.”</p><p>The doorknob clicked shut as Sugawara exited the room, leaving the two of them alone again. Their shoulders deflated from relief and Kageyama searched his brain for something to fill the silence -a clever insult, an arrogant remark- but came up short and instead settled for “I hate you, Tsukishima.”</p><p>Tsukishima remained perfectly still as he said, “I hate you more.”</p><p>Neither commented on how they sounded a bit too much like they were trying to convince themselves more than anyone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hey hey<br/>i will take brutally honest constructive criticism like a champ. thankss :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>